


It's too... Quiet

by Anime_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Heavy Angst, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, akaashi is depressed, bokuto has left fukurodani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Akaashi looked around. If it wasn't for the melancholy mood that hung in the air, practice would almost be the same. Almost
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 45





	It's too... Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Lil bit of angst

The sound of balls being hit filled the gym as heavy breaths surrounded the black haired male. Sweat oozed out of his pores as he set another ball to the other players occupying the gym. It was quiet apart from the intake of breaths and the sound of rubber soles. It was... too quiet. The familiar cheer every time a certain ace would yell when he hit a successful spike was wafting through the air, tricking the players into thinking that he was still with them. But he wasn't. He was gone.

Koutarou Bokuto had just left Fukurodani to go to his chosen college, leaving his former teammates behind. Leaving Akaashi behind. 

Keiji Akaashi, who was now a third year and the new captain of the volleyball team, was setting balls silently, his usual phrase of 'good job Bokuto-san' or 'don't mind Bokuto-san' was at the tip of his tongue.

A depressed aura had overwhelmed his very being, distracting him from setting to his best ability. The other members picking up on it faster than usual. Maybe because it was the fact that a certain owl-obsessed male wasn't being the centre of attention, or the sombre mood that had overtaken not only Akaashi, but the entire team had made everyone more aware of their surroundings.

Akaashi looked around. If it wasn't for the melancholy mood that hung in the air, practice would almost be the same. Almost.

He sighed...

It was... too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly pains me. I'm dreading the day Kuroo and Bokuto move on to college and leave Akaashi and Kenma behind. Jesus christ it FUCKING hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dreading the day that Kuroo and Bokuto leave for college and leave Akaashi and Kenma behind.


End file.
